Lo Siento - (Stevidot)
by Elvats
Summary: Peridot es una "bravucona" busca pleitos. Un día en particular, le tocó la mala suerte de molestar a un pequeño muy peculiar llamado Steven. Y puede que parezca que Steven sería el afectado en toda esta maldad, pero extrañamente resulta que Peridot es la afectada.
1. Monedas

El pequeño le había dado todo lo que parecía ser el dinero de su almuerzo y hasta su mesada a esa joven. Cuál era el chiste de hacer esto?, si Peridot no necesitaba el dinero para nada. Ella resultaba tener hasta dinero propio de sobra y aún así le encantaba molestar a los más pequeños o a los débiles de la escuela Diamond, quitarles el dinero e intimidarlos frecuentemente. Tal vez solo quería sentirse poderosa o igual le gustaba ver a la gente "sufriendo".

-Eso es todo lo que tienes mocoso? -preguntó de manera fría aquella adolescente de cabellera rubia, mientras agarraba el cuello de la camiseta de un pequeño alumno de la escuela.

-Si... -respondió la víctima con preocupación y tono vulnerable.

-Eso espero -dijo mientras soltaba al pequeño y esbozaba una sonrisa malosa.

Peridot se alejó del lugar con esa superioridad que le encantaba sentir. Algunos de los estudiantes de esa gran escuela, se apartaban de su camino, y los que habían visto aquel abuso que le había hecho a ese niño, se hacían los que no habían visto nada de nada.

Una vez lejos de donde había hecho aquel acto, todavía no contenta del todo, se preparaba para hacer otro acto nada bueno a otro estudiante vulnerable. Y ya cuando había encontrado a su nueva víctima y se dirigía a ella, algo repentinamente jalo su blusa con cierta timidez. Como si se tratara de un niño tímido, el cuál llama a su madre de esta manera, porque no tiene el valor de llamarla por su propia voz.

Peridot volteó extrañada y al ver a la persona que le hablaba de ese "modo", no hizo más que extrañarse más. Era aquel pequeño de hace unos momentos, poseía un rostro apenado y parecería completamente nervioso por sus movimientos. Hasta se podría decir que lucía algo tierno para cualquiera que lo viera, tal vez incluso esa mujer dura.

-Qué haces aquí mocoso?.

-Oh... Lo siento... es solo que... -hablo mientras bajaba la mirada ahora con cierto temor.

Peridot se ruborizó un poco al verlo de esa manera. El mirarlo bajar la mirada para ver sus pies de esa forma tan expresiva, resultaba ser algo muy peculiar de ver.

-Bueno, dime niño -demandó la mujer, queriendo dejar atrás su rubor.

El pequeño agarro repentinamente la mano de Peridot, mientras que ella solo se limitó a obsérvalo ahora todavía más confundida. Le entregó unas cuantas monedas y por fin, con voz temblorosa y un poco apenado hablo.

-Lo siento es que, se me olvido entregarle es-sto... Me pidió todo el dinero pero no se lo di todo... Discúlpeme...

Peridot ahora sí estaba completamente confundida, tanto que no pronunció palabra alguna al ver aquello. "Qué carajos?", pensó a la vez de que miraba el pequeño rostro de aquel niño de cabellera rizada y peculiar.

-Ya no la molesto más... Lo siento... -dijo por última vez, solo para alejarse completamente del lugar.

Después de que se perdiera entre los extensos pasillos llenos de alumnos de la escuela. A Peridot se le generó un rubor leve y se quedó allí mismo, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, y se sonrojaba un poquito más al recordar la cara de inocencia del pequeño y ingenuo e inocente acto. Libre de maldades, fácil de manipular y hasta rostro tierno. Era extraño que pensara en todo esto, porque cuando lo hostigó, no noto nada de esto, solo se había quedado con ese rostro de temor en su memoria y ya.

Tanto pensar en ello, le provocaba más curiosidad del por qué aquel pequeño había hecho eso, y cada vez se le hacía más tierno ese niño, llevándola a que sacudiera la cabeza de un lado para el otro, como si intentara de alejar esas ideas y pensamientos tan extraños de su cabeza.

Pero no logro alejarlos del todo, ahora se había olvidado de su víctima, y durante todo el día, no dejo de sacar de su bolsillo las monedas que le había entregado el pequeño y no dejaba de preguntarse por qué fue a entregárselas.

No se sabía si era cosa suya, de extrañarse tanto por eso o simplemente le comenzó a interesar aquel niño indefenso, al cual le quitó todo su dinero.

Se llevo estos pensamientos hasta la cama al final de cuentas, y termino con la decisión de buscarlo al día siguiente y devolverle el dinero que le había quitado. Todo por qué un nuevo sentimiento extraño, el cuál ella lo catalogó rápidamente como "culpa", la había invadido y era por eso que no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Eso debía ser eso no?. Bueno al menos eso ella creía.

La mañana había llegado y durante las primeras clases, no dejaba de mirar esas monedas. Miraba el reloj constantemente y cuando por fin toco el timbre. Salió primero que todos, pero lo comenzó a buscar con cierta calma, aunque realmente quería encontrarlo rápido, pero se engañaba así misma, como si no le importaba tanto. Lo cual ciertamente era una completa mentira.

Una vez que se la pasó buscándolo por toda la extensa escuela, al fin lo encontró. Se encontraba solito sentado en una banca de la escuela, comía un sándwich con paciencia y observaba sus alrededores curioso. "No tendrá amigos?" se preguntó Peridot un poco preocupada de repente, solo para que después se regañara con un "Y eso que mierda tiene que ver?. En que pienso maldicion, solo le daré el tonto dinero y ya".

Se acercó al pequeño con un leve rubor en la mejillas y cuando El Niño notó su presencia, se puso un poco nervioso y agachó un poquito la mirada.

-Hey tranquilízate niño -dijo la joven con aquel minúsculo rubor y intentando tener una voz sería.

-Est-ta bien... -el pequeño guardo en su lonchera su almuerzo y sacó unas cuantas monedas de su lonchera, solo para que después se las entregará -Solo traje esto... Lo siento, es que mi mamá me hizo almuerzo está vez... -explicó mientras sus cachetes se tornaban un poco rojos.

Peridot al ver esta acción, y notar al rostro del niño se sonrojó, por lo que para evitar que la viera de ese modo, se volteó inmediatamente, mientras tapaba su rostro. Una acción muy extraña de parte de Peridot. "Mierda!, que carajos acaba de pasar!. Por qué actúa así?!. Y por que yo actúo así?!".

-Señorita se encuentra bien?... Mañana le diré a mi mamá que me de dinero, lo siento... No se moleste por favor... -dijo el pequeño en tono triste.

-No... no es eso... -hablo Peridot mientras todavía le daba la espalda al pequeño.

-Oh... Lo siento... -dijo el pequeño en tono triste.

Peridot dio un suspiro y se dio un par de cachetadas para "según" liberarse del rubor de su rostro. Suspiro dos veces más y por fin volteo, con rostro un poco nervioso y un leve sonrojo. Se sentó de imprevisto a un lado del niño, saco el dinero que le había quitado a penas ayer y extendió su brazo a dirección al niño, con el dinero en manó mientras miraba a otro lugar.

El pequeño no entendió al principio y solo se dedicó a observar curioso todas estas acciones tan peculiares. Por lo que al final, tuvo que hablar Peridot para darse a entender.

-Tómalo.

-Pero no es mío.

-Si lo es... Es el que te quite ayer.

-Por qué me lo das?.

-Por qué era tuyo y te lo quite...

-Estás segura?.

-Si. Quiero devolvértelo.

-Oh muchas gracias -dijo el pequeño mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Tomo el dinero y Peridot suspiro y por fin volteo a verlo, creyendo que ya todo estaba arreglado y ese sentimiento de "culpa" se había esfumado. Pero no fue así, todavía no se había ido aquel sentimiento. Y la prueba para ello, era que se ruborizó al ver el rostro del pequeño con esa gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, eres muy amable -hablo mientras todavía seguía con esa sonrisa sincera.

Peridot se puso roja como tómate y desvío rápidamente su mirada.

-Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó el pequeño con entusiasmo.

-Acaso importa? -hablo la joven de cabello rubio, con un tono feo forzado.

Aquel niño se asusto y su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación y se puso nervioso, agarro su lonchera y se paro con algo de nerviosismo, y antes de irse, volvió a hablarle a aquella mujer, con toda la pena del mundo.

-Lo siento...

Había dado los primeros pasos para ya irse, pero algo lo detuvo al último segundo. Peridot lo agarro del brazo y repentinamente hablo.

-Peridot... Me llamo Peridot -dirigió la mirada a otro lado y después de un pequeño silencio, hablo de nuevo -Lo siento por eso...

Aquel muchachito sonrío de la felicidad al escuchar eso.

-Es un placer Peridot, yo me llamo Steven! -dijo Steven con gran entusiasmo.

Peridot dirigió su mirada a Steven, y al ver aquel rostro sonriéndole instintivamente sonrío. Cosa que no hacía a menudo.

-Es un placer también Steven...

Que sentimiento más extraño la abordó, y que niño más tímido e inseguro conoció. Quién sabe, igual esa seria el comienzo de una muy peculiar amistad.


	2. ¡Regaló Amistoso!

Peridot caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela como de costumbre. Pero con la diferencia de que se encontraba un poco "curiosa" por así decirlo.

Parecía que buscaba a alguien en particular. Cualquiera que la viera y conociera, pensaría inmediatamente que iba a molestar a una de sus normales victimas de siempre.

La mayoría de las victimas estaban en absoluta tensión y temor al verla así. Pero realmente aquella bravucona rubia buscaba a un pequeño, y no. No lo buscaba con intenciones "malas", si no por otra cosa.

Pero pronto en un momento de su trayecto por buscar a ese pequeño. Se paro casi abruptamente y con mirada sería se preguntó. "¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?" miro nuevamente a los alrededores y cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño de manera casi presumida y pensó al instante. "¿Yo buscando a ese mocoso? ¡Jesus no estoy loca!" sonrió un poco y cuando abrió los ojos. En una de las esquinas de los pasillos alcanzó a ver, a un pequeño de cabellera rizada alborota, que la miraba maravillado y se escondía cuando se percataba que "casi lo miraba". Parecía un pequeño admirador.

Peridot se le presentó un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, y se quedo unos segundos inerte al ver al pequeño en su intento fallido de no ser visto. Ella aún sonrojada, entre cerró un poco los ojos y puso una de sus manos en su rostro.

Mientras que el pequeño Steven con espalda contra la pared y al borde de una de las esquinas del pasillo. Comenzaba a sonreír emocionado mientras que con sus dos manos poseía un pequeño regalo que agarraba con mucho afecto. Tanto afecto, que se notaba a simple vista de donde quiera se viese.

Era una cajita envuelta con papel de regalos color verde suave. Parecía que el la había envuelto y parecía que se había esforzado en ello y queriendo que le quedará bien. Pero realmente, no lo había envuelto tan "bien" que digamos.

En dicho regalo, había una pequeña tarjeta. En ella había algo escrito, un mensaje, y en donde iba para quién era el regalo, decía "Peridot" junto a una estrellita dibujada a lado.

"Espero que le guste" pensó Steven mientras miraba el regalito que tenía, cerraba los ojos y esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Y justo apenas abrió los ojos, se encontró con una adolescente rubia de lentes. La cuál lo miraba con cierta mirada extrañada y un minúsculo rubor rojo.

El pequeño se sorprendió un poco y bajo la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Qué te tramas niño? -preguntó Peridot con tono que se podría interpretar algo atemorizante.

-Oh... Yo... -miro el regalo y después de un corto silencio agregó -Lo... Lo siento...

Peridot dejo la mirada extrañada atrás y se ruborizo un poco, dejo de mirar al pequeño, llevando su vista a otro lugar. Ahora los dos no se miraban y los dos se encontraban un poco sonrojados (unos más que otros). Cualquiera que los viera, se quedaría con una escena un tanto inusual y a decir verdad un tanto tierna.

-...Lo siento... Yo solo quería... Yo solo quería... -volvió a repetir el pequeño en tono tímido y algo triste, para después de quedara en silencio.

Peridot volteó al escuchar a Steven, y se lo encontró con una expresión triste, mientras miraba el regalo. Ella se contagió inexplicablemente de su tristeza. Puso su mano en el hombro del pequeño, y hablo con el tono más calmado que pudo.

-Tranquilo... No hiciste nada malo o algo... -dijo mientras esperaba consolarlo.

Steven levantó la mirada por fin. Su expresión seguía un poco tímida, pero en el momento que vio el rostro de Peridot. Su tristeza pareció esfumarse, levantó el regalo con sus dos manos y lo levantó un poco, como si se lo entregara.

Peridot se quedó mirándolo hacer esto. Miro el regalo, pero no entendió al principio, por lo que habló confundida.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres que te ayude a cargarlo?

-Oh no... Es para ti... -dijo el pequeño mientras agachaba de nuevo su mirada con cierta timidez.

-¿Para mi?

-Si... Es... Es un regalo... -tomó una pequeña pausa y volvió a levantar la cara -Quiero dártelo... -agregó mientras sus cachetes se tornaban muy rojos.

La rubia se sonrojó un poco por lo que había dicho y como lo había dicho. Al principio dudo si tomar el pequeño regalo. Por lo que tomó su cierto tiempo en hacerlo, no era como si recibiera muchos regalos o algo por el estilo. Su último fue apenas en su cumpleaños y este ni siquiera llevaba envoltura. Pero al final de cuentas lo tomo. Y el pequeño al ver esto, comenzó a mirarla curioso esperando su reacción.

Peridot lo tomo, se le quedo mirando un rato y comenzó a leer la tarjeta que poseía. Y cada palabra que leía, se ponía aún más ruborizada, y al ver su nombre ahí puesto con una estrella al terminar ella se sonrojo notablemente. No estaba muy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. Miro al pequeño y este seguía mirándola. Provocando que desviara su mirada y se pusiera más roja aún.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio y después de eso, apenas pudo decir.

-Gracias... Creo...

El pequeño Steven, esbozó una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron intensamente. Lo puso realmente feliz ese "Gracias" que aquella joven le había dedicado. Y después de esto, el pequeño hablo a la vez de que su sonrisa bajaba de intensidad.

-¿Peridot?

-¿Si?

-Me preguntaba si podría ser tu... Tu amigo -dijo mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.

La rubia lo miro y no recitó palabra alguna. Obviamente quería siquiera responderle, pero digamos que un "si" no sería lo adecuado o lo debido para ella. Por lo que después de unos segundos, de pensar un poco, simplemente miro a otra dirección y dijo.

-Claro, como sea niño...

El pequeño se quedo quieto, y al asimilar bien las palabras, volvió a dar una gran sonrisa. Realmente le entusiasmaba la idea de tener una amiga. Por qué después de todo, el pequeño no era tan bueno haciendo amigos, y este sería su primero.

De hecho al comprar el regalo, pensó demasiado en este momento. Se quedó pensando todo el día en la rubia aquella. Ya que después de esta le entregará las monedas amablemente (monedas que le quitó... ). Ella se quedó con el lo que faltaba para que el receso se terminase. No hablo con el después de decir "Es un placer también Steven", pero se quedó con el. Era bonito tener un poco de compañía para el pequeño.

Estaba feliz.

-Bueno. Voy a abrir esto... -dijo Peridot mientras se dirigía a una de las bancas de la escuela.

Ella siguió caminando, pero se detuvo al notar que el pequeño no la seguía. Volteo con el y hablo un poco ruborizada.

-¿No vendrás?

Steven la volteo a ver, se quedo unos segundos sin hablar. Por lo que Peridot miro a otro lado y hablo con un tono más serio.

-Bueno... No es como si quisiera que vinieras claro... -mintió mientras seguía con la vista a otro lado.

-Oh si... ¡Ya voy! -hablo el pequeño mientras se dirigía con ella emocionado.

Los dos se dirigieron a las bancas de la escuela a abrir aquel regalo. Era extraño ver a Peridot con alguien. Bueno era extraño verla con alguien al quién no molestara o intimidara. Mientras que con el pequeño, era extraño verlo con alguien más. Siempre se encontraba solito, pero ahora todo indicaba o tan siquiera parecía, qué tal vez ya no sería así. Tal vez ahora estaría con su nueva amiga la bravucona Peridot.

Vaya que todo esto era singular.

—•—•—

Capítulo dedicado a PatataKawaiiCat y a su fanatismo con el Stevidot


	3. Gracias

Los bolsillos de los estudiantes no peligraron de nuevo este día. ¿Donde estaba Peridot? ¿Se habrá redimido acaso? ¿No le pareció más quitarle dinero a los más pequeños? ¿Oh simplemente la castigaron?

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era el responsable de que aquella rubia no estuviera intimidando más?

No era como si extrañaran eso claro está. Pero los estudiantes al pasar los días, comenzaban a preguntarse curiosos todo esto, buscándole dar respuesta a lo que había pasado con esa bravucona.

Se podrían imaginar un millón de cosas que hubieran sucedido para que ella ya no molestará; pero nunca llegarían a imaginar, que todo esto era culpa de un pequeño llamado Steven. Un chiquillo, que últimamente se le veía más sonriente de lo usual, y ahora decía con orgullo que tenía una nueva amiga.

Amiga que resultaba ser la temida Peridot. ¡Si! Esa que le quita el dinero a los débiles, esa misma bravucona. Parecía que todo eso había transcurrido de una manera increíble. Dos personas tan diferentes conviviendo, siempre a la hora del receso, ahí juntitos en unas bancas de la escuela.

El pequeño Steven con su lonchera, sonriente y ruborizado, y la joven Peridot con su almuerzo, sería, ruborizada y curiosa. Los dos listos para comer y hablar; aunque generalmente Peridot no hablaba mucho y el que siempre lo hacía era Steven.

Era sorprendente como en un par de días se había hecho tan platicador.

-Y entonces mi mamá me dijo que realmente podía hacerlo, solo que no me durmiera tan tarde.

-¿Si? -preguntó la rubia mientras lo miraba.

-Si... -respondió el pequeño a la vez de que le sonreía con dulzura,

Aquella "busca pleitos" se ruborizo al ver su sonrisa y ella no pudo evitar sonreír con el de manera dulce. La reacción de Steven fue de sorpresa al ver la sonrisa, nunca había visto una expresión así en ella. Por lo que Steven, todavía esbozando esa sonrisa, palabras salieron de su boca de manera inocente, diciéndole a Peridot.

-Tienes una bonita sonrisa.

Ella se ruborizó algo, creyó escuchar algo que realmente escucho.

-¿Disculpa? -preguntó Peridot haciéndose la que no oyó.

-Tu sonrisa es linda.

"¿Linda?" La rubia al escuchar aquello, hizo que pelara los ojos, se pusiera roja y desviara la mirada de una manera un tanto extraña.

Steven al ver aquel gesto se sorprendió y se preocupó, bajo la mirada y sus cachetes se tornaron rojos. "¿Se habrá molestado?" se preguntaba el pequeño mientras miraba sus manos algo apenado por lo que había dicho.

-Lo siento... -soltó de repente.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió al pensar qué tal vez dijo algo indebido. Por lo que no tardó mucho en volver a hablar para remediar lo otro.

-Uh Peridot yo... Yo lo siento... -dijo en tono triste.

Un cosquilleo se le hizo presente a la adolescente rubia de lentes al escuchar eso. "¿Por que se disculpa... ?" pensó Peridot aún sin mirar a Steven.

-Discúlpame... Yo realmente...

-No te disculpes -hablo Peridot interrumpiendo al pequeño -No has hecho nada malo.

-Pe-ero yo...

Peridot volteó con el, se encontraba sonrojada y su mirada era distinta a la usual. Puso su mano en el hombro de Steven y hablo.

-Todo está bien... No hiciste nada malo...

Steven sonrió, y ella desvío la mirada. Ahora la mirada le temblaba, y pensar en ello, la hacía sentirse extraña.

El pequeño era conocido ahora como el chiquillo "Lo siento". Siempre se disculpaba por todo y siempre pensaba que tenía la culpa de algo en la que no tenía.

Aveces a Peridot esto la sacaba de sus cabales, no entendía cómo alguien podía ser así, ya qué difícilmente ella podía disculparse con alguien por algo. Además, aveces la actitud de Steven la hacía ponerse "extraña" y mas cuando le decía cosas dulces e inocentes. Ella se ponía nerviosa y su seguridad de siempre se esfumaba, esto la hacía enojar en parte y respondía cortante a todo eso y aveces hasta algo molesta. No sabía cómo actuar la verdad. Nadie había actuado así con ella.

Desde que le devolvió el dinero al pequeño, algo comenzó a ir mal. Y aún más cuando aceptó ese regalito de el.

También le había obsequiado recientemente un llavero de un marcianito. ¿Quién diría que a Peridot le hubiera encantado tanto eso? Pues cuando se encontraba sola, sacaba aquel llavero y sonreía mientras un rubor se le presentaba, lo tomaba con las dos manos con cierto cariño y recordaba a Steven, y de pronto su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor rapidez.

Ella intentó devolver el favor entregándole un regalo para pagarle lo otro según ella. Pero realmente en el fondo, Peridot quería darle algo de corazón aunque lo negará, puesto a que cuando pensaba en lo que le iba regalar, comenzaba a imaginar la reacción de el sonriéndole y eso parecia gustarle.

Lo del regalo, le resultó más difícil de lo que ella esperaba. Comprarlo fue tarea fácil en parte, tuvo uno que otro momento un tanto bochornoso cuando lo compro, pero todo termino "bien" a decir verdad. Lo difícil radicó en entregárselo al pequeño y tuvo demasiados problemas con ello.

Pronto, por los pasillos de la escuela se le veía a Peridot cargando una cajita, merodeando por ahí, siguiendo a Steven para hallar ese momento preciso para presentarse, dárselo y terminar con todo eso. Se escuchaba fácil, era fácil es más, pero para la rubia bravucona no lo fue.

Pasaron tres días y todavía no le había entregado nada, el pequeño notaba que Peridot actuaba extraña y hasta aveces tímida. Su imagen intimidante, parecía caer a cada momento que convivía con ella.

Una vez Steven vio la cajita mientras desayunaban, y en toda su inocencia pregunto.

-¿Eso es un regalo?

Peridot se sonrojó al escuchar eso y se apresuró a hablar para que Steven no se extrañara.

-¿Uh? ¿D-De que hablas... ? ¿Hablas de esta tonta caja... ? No. No es un re-egalo... Bueno no es mío es... Es solo un... -tomó una pausa, se paró de donde yacía sentada y hablo -¡Voy al baño! Ahora vuelvo.

Después de decir aquello, salío a toda prisa del lugar, dejando solito y confundido a Steven.

-¿Habré dicho algo malo... ? -se preguntaba el pequeño preocupado.

Al cabo de un rato, apareció de nuevo Peridot pero sin el regalo, y ya Steven comenzaba disculparse de nuevo, creyendo que hizo algo malo.

Al pasar el día, la bravucona compraba otro regalo y comenzaba a planear el como dárselo sin que se viera "extraño". Ella no era buena en ese tipo de cosas.

Durante los próximos días, le habría sucedido lo mismo y no tardaba en reponer el regalo que perdía cuando Steven notaba los presentes. ¿Quién diría que entregar un regalo fuera tan difícil? Al final, se necesitaron de 4 repuestos de regalo, y ella ahora se encontraba con un peluche simple, de una ballena rosada.

Los dos desayunaban juntos como de costumbre y Peridot no dejaba de ver su mochila. Desde hacía un rato se había dicho que era tiempo de acabar con esto. Se le hacía ridícula ya la situación de por sí, y no estaba dispuesta a decaer más. Esto según ella, claro está.

Así que, mientras el pequeño hablaba como de costumbre de unas cuantas cosas, de pronto en medio de la plática, Peridot hablo interrumpiéndole.

-Espera Steven. Tengo al que decirte... -dijo con tono de voz alto a la vez de que se encontraba sonrojada.

Steven se quedó confundido y antes de que pudiese responder a Peridot, le hablo nuevamente.

-Aquí tienes -dijo mientras le aventaba el peluche, el cual había sacado de su mochila en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -Es tuyo... -agregó a la vez de que dirigía su vista a otro lugar y suspiraba. Fue fácil después de todo.

El pequeño tomó el peluche y se quedó mirandolo por un rato sin recitar palabra alguna. La rubia al no escuchar nada de el, comenzó a preocuparse y a ponerse nerviosa. "Mierda... ¿Habré hecho algo malo?"

-¿Steven... ?

Steven volteó a verla, estaba sonrojado, poseía ojos cristalizados y una dulce sonrisa. Peridot se puso aún más ruborizada, a la vez que el pequeño bajo su mirada y abrazo aquel peluche con fuerza y cariño. Lucia agradecido.

-Muchas gracias. Eres muy amable Peridot -dijo el, mientras la miraba nuevamente con una expresión feliz y una mirada criztalizada y temblorosa. Parecía que quería llorar, pero no sería de tristeza.

La emoción era inexplicable para Steven. Era bonito recibir algo de su amiga y no era tanto por el objeto, si no por la intención.

La rubia no sabía qué decir, estaba absorta mirándolo, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas a más no poder y comenzó a temblar y a sentirse ciertamente emocionada.

Steven se acercó a ella con esa expresión de felicidad, bajando la mirada, puso su peluche en la banca a un lado de la rubia, y le dio un abrazo cariñoso a la temible e infame "bravucona" Peridot. Que al solo sentir la sensación de ser abrazada, tuvo que controlarse, porque se sentía vulnerable, tímida y nerviosa.

Con brazos temblorosos Peridot llego a corresponder al abrazo casi por instinto. Y los dos terminaron abrazándose. Ella cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte a Steven, y murmuró con voz suave.

-No hay nada que agradecer Steven... Gracias.


	4. Me pregunto

El sol salió y antes de que sonara la alarma de su padre, el pequeño Steven ya estaba despierto y listo para un nuevo día. Se había levantado de nuevo con ánimos e incluso se encontraba más feliz que de costumbre, últimamente veía que su amiga era más cercana a él y podía tener el honor de decirle "mejor amiga" a aquella bravucona.

Steven como de costumbre comenzó a preparar el desayuno para su padre y el, había hecho algo extra mientras pensaba en Peridot con aquella sonrisa y aún con un rostro medio dormido. Preparo la mesa y colocó un plato en ella sirviendo un poco. Ya comenzaba a escuchar la alarma de su padre y el no se levantaba todavía. Como siempre el pequeño subió a despertarlo, entro a su cuarto y comenzó a moverlo mientras le hablaba "Ya es de mañana, levántate papá". No pasó mucho para que se levantará el padre, lo mirara aún dormido y le diera una sonrisa a la vez de que acariciaba su cabellera.

-Buenos días amiguito -dijo su padre -¿Como amaneciste hoy campeón?

-Excelente papá -respondió el pequeño regalando una sonrisa.

No pasó mucho para que su padre bajara a desayunar, agradecería la comida y Steven fuera a alistarse, prepara su almuerzo y agarrara su mochila y se despidiera de su padre con un gran abrazo. Camino hasta la puerta de su casa y antes de salir, viera una foto de mujer de cabellera rizada sonriendo de aspecto amable.

El pequeño sonrío tan solo la miro y bajo un poco la mirada, solo para abrir la puerta e irse camino a la escuela.

Siempre se iba muy temprano y siempre se quedaba esperando afuera de su escuela, mientras los mayores entraban a su rutina.

-Siempre llegas temprano ¿no?

Steven volteó a ver quién le hablaba y sonrío al verla.

-Me gusta llegar temprano -respondió el.

•••

La alarma seguía sonando y Peridot aún no se levantaba, su madre tuvo que levantarla a gritos, y ella enfadada termino por despertar.

-¿De que te sirve poner alarmas si ni te levantas? Alístate rápido, oh se te hará tarde -hablo su madre a la vez de que salía de su cuarto.

Peridot aún con rostro dormido hizo una mueca, se quejó en sus pensamientos y se levantó con todas sus fuerzas para dirigirse al baño. Se puso algo de agua en la cara, se secó con una toalla y se puso sus anteojos, se quedó quieta mientras se miraba al espejo, y soltó una sonrisa y un rubor al acordarse de algo. Solo para que después escuchara los gritos de su madre, diciéndole que se apure.

La rubia agacho la cabeza, se alistó rápidamente, y antes de abandonar el cuarto, se acercó a un mueble de su habitación, encima de él había una cajita verde suave, una nota, una carta, las envolturas de unos dulces y un llavero el cual tomo.

Bajo a la sala y encontró a su hermanita brincando y riendo como siempre, su madre arreglándose para ir al trabajo y su padre igual a la vez de calmaba a su pequeña hija que estaba de hiperactiva como siempre.

-Oh Peridot, deje el dinero de tu almuerzo en la mesa de simpre. Ya nos vamos nosotros, ¿quieres te llevemos?

-No. Es muy temprano aún.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si.

-Está bien, nos vemos en la tarde. No te metas en problemas Peridot -dijo mientras agarraba su bolso y se alejaba de Peridot.

-Adiós cielo, no hagas nada malo ¿si? -hablo su padre a lo lejos mientras abandonaba la casa.

Peridot solo puso un rostro algo amargo a la vez de que decía "Si, claro adiós". Su hermanita fue la última que se despidió, solo que esta le dio una abrazo fuertísimo, "¡Adiós, adiós, adiós Peridot!" Fue lo que había dicho. Si por ella fuera hubiera abrazado a su hermana todo el día, pero su madre le decía que era hora de irse y además de que Peridot la había separada con cierto enfado.

Una vez aquello pasó, no fue mucho para que aquel lugar ruidoso, se convirtiera en uno silencioso.

Ella miro los alrededores, camino un poco por la casa en aquel silencio total, agarro su mochila de donde siempre la dejaba y se sentó en el sillón de la sala, de su bolsillo saco el llavero que el pequeño le había regalado y lo observó. Una sonrisa se le hizo presente y de repente se dispuso a ir a la escuela.

Salió de casa fue allá con entusiasmo. Camino y camino hasta que se encontró en frente de su escuela, la miro por segundos hasta que un olor la distrajo, un olor impuro para ella. Reconoció que era al momento, pero en todo caso decidió voltear, solo para encontrarse con una joven la cuál tenía una cabellera teñida de azul, estaba sentada y sacaba un poco de humo por los labios mientras sostenía con una de sus manos un cigarrillo.

Aquella sintió la mirada de la bravucona y la miro con un rostro serio y tranquilo.

"Lapis... " pensó de inmediato la rubia mientras su mirada cambiaba a una dura y sería. Todos conocían a Lapis. Esa adolescente de cabellera teñida de azul con sus actos de rebeldía, con su personalidad relajada y su comportamiento de impórtale una mierda todo.

Era alguien muy famosa en toda la escuela por todo lo que había hecho, por los problemas que se había metido y por las miradas que había robado de todos.

-Bonito llavero cuatro ojos -soltó la de cabello azul tranquila.

Peridot no había notado que seguía agarrando el llavero desde que salió de casa, su expresión cambio a una de furia casi. La bravucona la observo enojada, hasta que río burlonamente al notar algo en aquella "joven sin futuro".

-Bonito collar -esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Enserio lo crees frentona? Pienso lo mismo, ¿sabes?. Enserio me gusta.

-¿Pueden cerrar el pico de una vez?

Aquellas dos voltearon al escuchar aquello. Lo había dicho una mujer alta de cabellera larga, tenía la espalda recargada a una pared y su mirada era intimidante y fría.

-Oh, pero si es la gigante y sin cerebro de Jasper -dijo Lapis mientras tiraba el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisaba para apagarlo -¿Qué la trae por aquí? No sabía que a las bestias las dejaban salir del zoológico.

-No sabía que conocías esos términos, digo. Tú ni siquiera asistes a la escuela. ¿Qué mierda vas a saber tú Lapis? -Jasper soltó con enfado.

-Pierdo mi tiempo estando aquí -hablo Peridot mientras comenzaba a caminar y alejarse del lugar.

-Las débiles son las primeras en alejarse ¿no? -dijo Lapis.

Peridot se detuvo abruptamente, volteo nuevamente con la de cabellera azul y le dedico una mirada nada agradable. Pudo ver cómo la otra adolescente al ver aquello mejor decidía irse. Ella se impresionó un poco al ver aquello ya que se trataba de Jasper, seguiría pensando en ello, pero la voz de Lapis la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? -dijo la joven rebelde, se acercó a la rubia y agregó -¿Vas a llorar acaso?

La bravucona apretó los puños y se acercó a aquella joven.

-¿Quién mierdas crees que soy? Deja de hacerte la mala tonta.

Lapis sonrió al escuchar aquello, y a tan solo acabar de sonreír, empujó con fuerza a la rubia la cuál se movió un poco por eso y llego a dolerle.

-Vamos cuatro ojos, ¿que decías?

Peridot no dijo nada, pensó un poco la situación y negó con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y mejor se alejó sin decir nada más. El rostro de un pequeño cruzó por su mente y optó por dejarlo así y no tener que envolverse en algún problema.

-Jesus -murmuró la adolescente de cabello azul.

Lapis la observo con seriedad mientras se marcharba, solo para que volteara a ver aquel collar que le había señalado Peridot. Una hoja enmicada. Su expresión mostro tranquilidad absoluta al el collar y se la guardó adentro de su camiseta.

La rubia no podía esperar a que fuera receso y una vez lo fue, se acercó de nuevo con Steven y hablo como siempre, algo extraño de esto, era que está vez no paraba de sonreír y aveces trataba de ocultar su sonrisa del pequeño. El confundido le preguntaba qué era lo que sucedía. Ella respondía que no era nada de nada. Mientras caminaban y hablaban, a Peridot se le dio por tomar la mano de Steven, los dos se sonrojaron, pero ella aún más que el. El pequeño le preguntó ¿por qué había sido eso? Y ella le contesto evadió la pregunta mientras soltaba su mano sonrojada y ponía una excusa tonta.

Voces se escucharon a sus alrededores cuando se sentaron el día siguiente a ese. La palabra "novios" se escucho varias veces y Peridot fue la única en saber de que hablaban de ellos, Steven simplemente se mostraba confundido y ella molesta por las habladurías de los otros. Aunque en verdad, a espaldas de todos y todas, sonreía y se ponía roja como tómate al pensar en ello y se sentía feliz.

"No me molestaría la verdad que pasará eso... " se decía así misma a la vez de que miraba al pequeño sonreírle. "Me pregunto si a él le molestaría... "


	5. Hojas y Robo de Corazón

Ya estaban a mediados de otoño cuando la bravucona Peridot no parecía más una bravucona, y Steven el pequeño tímido, había tomado un poco más de confianza y parecía mejorar en sus ámbitos sociales, que a decir verdad aquella rubia no era tan buena en ese campo también.

Mientras Peridot se encontraba en la clase de orientación y no estaba prestando atención a la clase, llevo su mirada uno de las ventanas del salón y observo los árboles de los alrededores, miro el color del otoño en sus hojas y en las que ya habían caído de estos, tuvo uno de esos momentos de reflexión y de realidad. En dónde viendo a su pasado, miro que antes no tenía muchos amigos que digamos, oh bueno, antes no tenía amigos fijos.

Pensó en el momento que fue porque obviamente no los quería en ese tiempo, pero esto era en parte mentira y verdad a la vez.

También pensó que no se había enamorado de nadie hasta... Bueno, no se había enamorado de nadie en el pasado, y una vez más se dijo como en el tema de los amigos, que no quería en ese tiempo, pero esto era mentira a decir verdad.

Pues todos en alguna parte de nuestra vida hemos siquiera imaginado lo que sería sentir que alguien nos amara o también sentir lo que es amar. No se concentra este pensamiento en todos, pero si en la mayoría que en muchas ocasiones lo tienden a esconder de sí mismos y se lo guardan para si mismos, auto engañándose. Y resulta que Peridot era parte de esa mayoría, y que parecía que por fin, ya lo comenzaba a mostrar después de que lo había escondido por tanto tiempo.

¿Y qué importa mostrarlo? Los únicos que salen perdiendo somos nosotros mismos ¿no?

Esa fue a la conclusión en cuál llegó Peridot, que empezaba a gustarle el latir intenso de su corazón que sentía al ver a Steven, que le gustaba sentir esa sensación tan extraña en el estomago al ver cuando le sonreía y esa inseguridad y seguridad que sentía cuando estaba con el.

Un pequeño tan solo, un muchachito sonriente y alguien mucho menor que ella, había robado su corazón y no pareciera que se lo vaya entregar por nada del mundo.

Solo había una pregunta la cual llegaba a pasar demasiadas veces por su cabeza, desde que se levantaba en la mañana, hasta cuando se iba a dormir.

¿El estaría dispuesto a dejar robar su corazón por ella?

¿Como esa pregunta había llegado tanto al sentir de la temible bravucona? Aquella que nadie considero que no podía sentir nada más que egocentrismo y solo podía causar nada más que sufrimiento.

Esto a pensamientos de los alumnos que meriodaban la escuela. Pues la mayoría de ellos la seguían viendo como antes, a pesar de que muchos ya comenzaban a hablar de su cambio de actitud.

Después de todo se dice que el amor cambia a las personas.

El día transcurrió, y el momento más esperado de todos llego. Peridot y Steven se encontraban en las banquitas de siempre en la hora de receso.

-¿En que piensas Peridot? -preguntó Steven curioso mientras miraba a su amiga.

-En nada, en nada... -respondió ella ruborizada a la vez de que esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Te miras feliz Peridot -hablo el pequeño regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Claro que me miro feliz Steven. Siempre estoy feliz -aclaró con cierto tono presumido.

Steven soltó una risita, para que luego pusiera su mirada en su desayuno y hablara.

-Gracias Peridot.

-¿Por que me agradeces?

-Por todo -dijo con un rubor en sus cachetes -Gracias por todo Peridot.

La rubia se puso roja como tómate, su expresión era sería mientras lo observaba. Era extrañísimo para ella que dijiera eso, después de que según ella no le tenía nada que agradecer hasta ahora. De hecho todavía se sentía mal por aquella vez de las monedas.

-Oye Steven...

-¿Si Peridot?

-¿Tu me quieres?

El pequeño puso sus ojos en ella, le regaló una sonrisa. No había razón para pensarlo, diría que sí, sus ojos amables y su expresión cariñosa lo delataban. Fue como si hablara sin siquiera hablar, pero en todo caso lo dijo.

-Claro que te quiero Peridot -tomó una pausa y agregó -Pensé que ya lo sabrías.

La rubia sonrío levemente. Agacho un poco la cabeza y se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba. Obviamente amar y querer no es lo mismo, eso hasta Peridot lo sabía.

-¿Tu también me quieres?

Ella volteo a verlo y le entregó nuevamente una sonrisa.

-Si, si te quiero niño. Somos amigos ¿no?

El pequeño asintió con esa expresión feliz que tanto lo caracterizaba. Una mirada triste y una sonrisa fue lo único que llego a presentársele a la joven al mirar como Steven había contestado.

"¿Será difícil? Si, si lo será". Los nervios y el miedo no son para nada buenos para Peridot. No, para nada lo es. Alguna vez pensó que los llegaría a experimentar solo cuando estaría en peligro de muerte y no por una cosa estupida como son los sentimientos.

-¿No te gustaría ir a mi casa algún día de estos?

-Claro... ¿Saliendo de aquí... ? -preguntó Peridot con cierta inseguridad.

-Oh, pues... Como tú quieras -dijo el pequeño sonriéndole.

-Si, me gustaría hoy. ¿A qué hora sales... ?

Él salía tarde ese día, y ya para cuando las clases terminaron, Peridot se hallaba esperando a Steven fuera de la escuela. No tuvo que esperar mucho en todo caso y aquel tiempo le ayudó a pensar un poco más la situación en la que se encontraba.

El pequeño termino saliendo y saludando alegre a la rubia y en cuestión de tiempo se le podía ver a esos dos caminando en dirección a la casa del pequeño. Peridot se veía decidida por alguna razón, aunque seguía con su actitud de siempre la cual no la favorecía del todo, y Steven se encontraba sonriente como siempre, feliz de la vida y con su mentalidad siempre inocente. Esto podía ser una dificultad para la rubia, pero ella se las arreglaría ¿no? Pues ella tiene en mente avanzar a pasos agigantados cuando llegaran a la casa de Steven.


	6. ¡Ataque de Amor!

-¿Steven... ?

Ella murmuró sin dejar de ver cómo los dos caminaban juntos, se veían bien, hablaban, sonreían y podía notar sus expresiones relajadas y despreocupadas desde donde se encontraba sentada.

Pasó sus dedos por su cabellera teñida de azul y desvío la vista con indiferencia casi fingida. Estaba ciertamente desconcertada, un autoengaño surgió y supo manejarlo a sus términos. Ya que termino por levabtarse de donde yacía, suspiro y camino por el lado contrario por donde los miro. "Que más da" se dijo así misma mientras seguía caminando.

•••

Nunca antes se había visto tan curiosa a la rubia bravucona, su mirada pasaba a cada pared y cada rincón de la casa del pequeño de cabellera rizada. Sostenía la vista fija a los detalles de la está, sonreía junto un rubor cuando miraba cierta cosa qué tal vez había hecho Steven o que era de el. Fotos en donde salía sonriendo, dibujos y esculturas hechas por el probablemente para su padre.

"Muy creativo ¿eh?" pensó Peridot mientras sonreía y seguía observando la sala de la casa del pequeño.

Sus casas resultaban ser más diferentes de lo que ella pensó, y en ello penso mucho. Y no era de extrañarse, ella no era una que invitaban muy frecuentemente a casas ajenas, de hecho no había nadie la cuál la hayan invitado antes del pequeño. Era su primera vez y se encontraba como una niña intrigada por los misterios de aquel lugar tan desconocido para ella. Claro que cuando llegó Steven con los jugos que prometio traer hace rato, toda su curiosidad por la casa se esfumó y la domino un sentimiento de nerviosismo, tan solo de verlo.

-Solo había de naranja. Espero y te guste -dijo Steven entregándole el vaso de jugo.

-Si, me gusta la naranja... -contestó ella con "seriedad" mientras tomaba el vaso y le daba un pequeño sorbo.

Termino de beber un poco y al bajar la bebida, se encontró con la sonrisa dulce del pequeño y sus ojos agachados y tímidos observándola.

Ella se sonrojó y volteo a la televisión de la sala. "Mierda" pensó de inmediato, solo para que luego terminara con la mirada agachada y algo temblorosa.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres hacer? -preguntó el pequeño emocionado a la par de que se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a Peridot.

-No lo sé... Lo que sea, que más da...

-¿Lo que sea? ¿Como se juega eso? -dijo el pequeño mientras reía con inocencia por su chistesito.

Peridot levantó la mirada para verlo y le dedicó una expresión un tanto sería con un leve rubor. Steven se sonrojó y agacho la cabeza, como si estuviera arrepentido y claro que entendió mal la expresión de la bravucona.

-Lo... Lo siento... -soltó con tristeza -Fue un mal chiste... Lo siento...

La rubia se ruborizó intensamente y bajo la mirada de nuevo. "Mierda... " volvió a decir ella.

-No lo sientas Steven. Si fue un buen chiste.

-¿Enserio... ?

-Si... Solo que yo me río por dentro... -hablo Peridot sin siquiera pensar un poco en sus palabras.

El pequeño volvió a ponerse de ánimos gracias a eso que había dicho su amiga, el mismo le dio sentido.

-Gracias -agradeció sonriente.

-De nada...

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

Peridot levantó la vista sorprendida y todavía más ruborizada de lo que estaba.

-¿Disculpa... ?

Steven la miro curioso y la mirada de los dos se encontraron. Ella se ruborizó un poco más cuando notó que hacían contacto visual y el por su parte, ya comenzaba a sentirse mal. Pensó que tal vez había dicho algo malo, por lo que prosiguió a decir lo de costumbre.

-Lo siento. Yo... -desvió la mirada sus cachetes se volvieron rojos -Bueno... Es que me gustan los abrazos... -agregó penoso de sus palabras -Lo siento, no debería de hablar... -dijo desanimado.

Peridot lo miro y lo noto triste. De repente sintió un gran pesar por esto, tristeza y empatía, y decidió actuar.

"Mierda... No puedo creerlo... " La rubia desvío de nuevo su mirada, tragó saliva y su corazón latía tan fuerte como nunca. Extendió sus brazos, tuvo una sensación extraña en el estomago y le llamo a Steven. Solo para que este último la mirara y se la encontrará en una pose para abrazar, como si dijiera tiernamente "Ven abrázame"

Steven sonrió levemente al verla así, se acercó a ella y no tardó en abrazarla con fuerza.

-Eres muy amable Peridot... -dijo mientras se adentraba más al abrazo -Me gustan los abrazos... -levantó un poco su rostro para mirarla y agregó -¿A ti te gustan los abrazos... ?

-No... No lo sé... -respondió con dificultadad a la vez de que evitaba verlo y el latir de su corazón se aceleraba aún más.

"Me dará un infarto a este paso" se dijo así misma la bravucona con nervios que nunca había experimentado antes.

Steven se separó después de unos segundos, la rubia logró tranquilizarse y puso de nuevo los pies en la tierra. Últimamente sentía que su ser flotaba cuando estaba con el pequeño. Una explosión de sentimientos y sensaciones la invadían en un par de segundos y se sentía anonadada. ¿Como era posible sentir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo?

Mientras el pequeño hablaba, ella se perdía de vez en cuando en el. De repente miraba su sonrisa y las ilusiones la abordaban. "Tal vez así actúan los novios como nosotros" se decía con inocencia cuando Steven le hablaba y convivía con ella. "Tal vez el siente lo mismo que yo. Tal vez el me quiera igual que yo lo quiero... Tal vez, si es así... Si lo abrazo, si lo beso, no le importe ¿no? Espero tanto que no... "

Esperemos tanto que no.

-¿Entonces que te parece Peridot?

La rubia volteo confundida, había seguido aún en sus pensamientos y simplemente asintió sin saber ni qué cuando escucho a Steven.

-Si está bien Steven... -respondió ella con mirada baja.

-¡Genial! -dijo el pequeño sonriente -Iré a preparar las películas entonces.

Solo termino de decir esto y salió corriendo a las escaleras y subió al segundo piso de la casa. Peridot se quedó sentada pensativa. Estaba confundida pero a la vez no lo estaba, estaba insegura, pero a la vez segura. Extraño, pero así es aquel sentimiento.

Ya comenzaba a cuestionarse que era lo que Steven le había dicho. Era algo relacionado con películas. Tal vez irían al cuarto de Steven para verlas. Los dos en un cuarto solos viendo películas.

Peridot sonrió. Frotó un poco su rostro con sus dos manos y al terminar de hacerlo se encontraba muy sonrojada y todavía con aquella sonrisa que se había hecho un poquitín más grande.

Ya no se veía más como la temible bravucona por su expresión, pareciera que esa antigua Peridot desapareció para no volver, y ahora solo era un Peridot feliz ¿no?


	7. Lo siento

Solos los dos en el cuarto del pequeño. ¿Por qué se sentiría mas nerviosa ahora? Si hace rato igual solo estaban los dos solos. ¿Era el cuarto acaso? No lo sabía. Pero sentía una sensación inexplicable que hacía que se alborotara y no pensara del todo claro.

Miro la puerta de la habitación. "¿Qué estará haciendo Steven?" se preguntó, hace unos minutos bajo y no dio explicaciones algunas de que era lo que iba hacer. Solo dio ese típico "Ahora vengo" que no dice mucho de nada.

Continuó mirando la sencillez de esa habitación, solo para que pensara de nuevo en el y se sonrojara un poco y abrazara sus piernas. "¿Por qué se tarda tanto?", se levantó de donde yacía sentada y salió del cuarto con prisa. Bajo las escaleras y escucho una pequeña risilla inconfundible la cual la hizo parar por momentos en esos escalones de madera.

Puso su mano en su pecho, en donde se encontraban su corazón y suspiro al darse cuenta que de nuevo este latía demasiado rápido. "Vamos maldicion... " pensó ella, solo para que bajara los últimos escalones, escuchara un tarareo de alguna canción, siguiera aquello y se encontrará con el pequeño Steven sonriente como siempre preparando rosetas de maíz.

Ella sonrió y se acercó donde se encontraba Steven. Este volteo al escuchar los pasos y la recibió con una gran sonrisa cálida mientras sus mejillas se ponían levemente rojas.

-Peridot, aún no termino pero falta poco... Lo siento por la tardanza -dijo a la vez de que se acercaba a la bravucona.

Está al ver que el pequeño se le acercaba dio un par de pasos para atrás "escapando" de la cercanía de el con un rubor notable. Jesus miren ahora quién es la tímida.

-Oh... Está bien, solo apúrate niño... -hablo con "indiferencia" fingida.

-Ya casi están listas. Si quieres sube a mi cuarto y yo las llevaré en un momento.

-Te esperaré en la sala mejor.

-¡Ok! -dijo el pequeño animado y sonriente.

Peridot se ruborizó un poco y volvió a la sala de la casa, se sentó en uno de los sillones más cerca y espero. Se encontró viendo nuevamente las fotografías curiosa a la vez de que fruncía un poco el ceño y comenzaba a preguntarse sobre los padres de Steven. "¿Siempre estará solo Steven a estas horas?" se dijo mientras miraba en dirección a la cocina. "Si. Tal vez siempre está solo... " concluyó al analizar todo de golpe.

No muchos niños de ahora cocinan las rosetas de maíz de esa manera. Ahora está el microondas claro, pero además de que Steven no parecía tener uno, cuando lo miro en la cocina se pudo ver esa cierta facilidad en sus movimientos, se veía que sabía lo que hacía en pocas palabras, además de que checo que había

Siguió observando las fotos hasta que el pequeño llego con las palomitas de maíz en un plato hondo y grande.

-Listo. ¿Vamos a ver las películas? -preguntó con ese tono de animosidad que tenía siempre.

La rubia se levantó y asintió. El chiquillo de cabellera rizada sonrío nuevamente y antes de que se dispusiera a subir, fue detenido por la voz de Peridot.

-Oye Steven...

El pequeño volvió a mirarla curioso y habló.

-¿Si Peridot?

-¿Y tus padres a qué hora llegan?

-Oh, mi padre regresa a las siete y media de trabajar.

-¿Y tu madre?

La expresión de emoción de Steven cambio, está se más tenue.

-Ella está aquí -contestó con un tono una tanto más suave al que tenía.

La bravucona puso una mirada extrañada y miro incrédula a Steven.

-¿Qué? ¿Está aquí?

El pequeño dejo el tazón con las palomitas en la pequeña mesa de la sala y se dirigió a uno de los muebles de madera del lugar. Agarro con sus dos manitas un pequeño recipiente, bajo la mirada y aunque tenía una leve sonrisa, en sus ojos se veía un poco de tristeza.

Se acercó junto a Peridot agarrando con cierto cuidado y cariño aquel recipiente y luego levantó la mirada e hizo contacto visual con ella.

-Aquí está -dijo con suavidad.

Peridot lo miro por unos segundos, para que luego desviara la mirada con melancolía. Ahora estaba triste tal parecía. Se contagió de nostalgia y ahora se sentía estupida por haber preguntado aquello, y en ese momento ya no sabía qué decir al ver la urna que sostenía Steven.

El pequeño se percató de aquello, se preocupó y colocó con rapidez el recipiente en el mueble donde lo había tomado. Solo para ir de nuevo con la rubia, tomar su mano y luego decir.

-¡Lo siento!

Peridot miro a Steven ahora sorprendida y su tristeza se había esfumado. Miro el rostro de Steven que la miraba preocupado con un color rojo leve adornando su rostro ciertamente serio. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo así, pero a la vez tampoco pudo evitar enojarse en cuanto aquella reacción que había hecho el.

-Discúlpame por favor... -volvió a hablar el pequeño.

-¿Por que te disculpas? Yo soy la que debería de disculparme -protestó ella algo ruborizada.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Pero por qué? -preguntó el confundido pero todavía preocupado.

-Por preguntarte eso...

-¿Eso? -soltó el pequeño confundido.

-Si eso. Ya sabes... -dijo mientras se sonrojaba aún más, agarraba su brazo ligeramente y desviaba la mirada a una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-Oh yo... Yo... L-Lo siento... -hablo el pequeño nervioso a la vez de que bajaba su cabeza y cerraba los ojos con cierta tristeza.

-¡¿Por qué te disculpas?! -gritó Peridot estando roja como tómate.

Steven se sorprendió por aquel grito, la miró ahora más preocupado y confundido que antes. La "bravucona" al notar aquello, ahora se comenzó a sentirse mal por la forma en que le dijo lo otro. Había reaccionado así, ya que comenzaba a hartarse cada vez más por esos "Lo siento" que no tenían justificación alguna. Para ella claro está.

¿La razón de esto?

Iba contra sus principios principalmente, lo hacía ver tierno provocando que se sintiera realmente extraña consigo misma y hacía la hacía sentir mal cuando lo hacía. Se veía tan preocupado y triste y ella no quería eso. No quería verlo así, no quería verlo afectado por algo.

Pero ahora le había gritado al pequeño por lo otro y este ya comenzaba a sentirse afectado por ello. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

Simple.

-Yo... Lo siento Steven. Perdóname por gritarte...

El pequeño la miro con ojos preocupados, cristalizados y se acercó rápidamente para abrazarla con cariño sin pensárselo dos veces.

-No te preocupes Peridot... No fue nada... -dijo el pequeño mientras hacía más fuerte el abrazo aquel y escondía su rostro en el torso de ella, como si se tratara de un niño asustado.

La rubia lo miraba como la abrazaba, sonreía mientras un rubor intenso la dominaba y correspondía al abrazo con ternura. Se inclinaba un poco y besaba su cabellera con mucho cariño. Solo para volver a hacerlo tres veces más, con besitos rápidos y tiernos, mientras volvía a sonrojarse a más no poder.

-Tranquilo -murmuro con suavidad Peridot -Tranquilo mi pequeño...

•••

¿Qué era esto? ¿Estaba nerviosa? No, no mucho. Pero no dejaba de mirarlo con aquel rubor tan intenso que poseía en sus mejillas.

Steven solo se dedicaba a sonreír, a reír y hacer comentarios sobre la película y Peridot...

Peridot hacia lo suyo, sobrevivía simplemente. Miraba los labios del pequeño y luego sentía un cosquilleo en los suyos. Después de aquella escena hace rato, quería hacer eso. Tenía ganas de besarlo, pero aún tenía esos nervios que no se bajaban por nada del mundo y la hacían hacerse para atrás cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo.

"¿Por que es tan difícil robar un beso?" se preguntó ella mientras cubría su rostro entre enojada y ruborizada.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Steven.

Ya la había atrapado varías veces el pequeño. Encontraba a la rubia mirándolo y luego apartando su mirada cuando está se percataba que la veía.

-No sucede nada de nada, ya te lo había dicho Steven... -respondió Peridot con un tono algo molesto.

-Oh lo siento...

"Jesus, ahí va de nuevo... " frunció el ceño y desvío la mirada. No pasó mucho para que lo volviera a ver y el chiquillo de cabellera rizada la volviera a atrapar. "¿Tendré algo en el rostro... ?" se preguntaba el pequeño algo tímido.

Ella le daba de nueva cuenta vueltas al lo del beso. No es que como si supiera las instrucciones para robar besos, aunque no existe instrucciones para eso. Era tan fácil como agarrar aquel rostro y llevar sus labios con los de el. Era cosa de seguridad y Peridot era segura para muchas cosas. ¿Por qué no lo sería en esto también?

-Hmm ok... -murmuró para si la rubia.

Volteo con Steven y al mirarlo por unos segundos, regresó a la televisión que tenía al frente.

"Mierda... Aún no es el momento... "

No fue el momento durante lo que le restaba a la película. Steven tuvo que ir al baño en un punto para checar si tenía algo en rostro, y Peridot siguió en su pequeño problema.

Una vez la pantalla se puso negra y los créditos comenzaron a aparecer. Hubo un silencio en la habitación, el cual pronto rompería Steven.

-¿Y que te pareció la película?

Peridot lo miro, y se quedo unos segundos en silencio. Estaba un tanto decepcionada por no haber hecho nada hasta ahora. Steven se acercó un poco a ella y la llamo por su nombre.

La rubia volteo y lo miro.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué?

-Oh, solo preguntaba qué, como te había parecido la película -dijo el pequeño sonriéndole levemente.

-Me pareció entretenida, ¿y a ti?

-Bueno igual supongo -constesto el a la par de que se ruborizaba.

Peridot no apartó sus ojos con los de el y sonrío cuando miro su rubor, lo había notado gracias a que estaba cerca de el.

De repente los dos se quedaron callados y mirándose, ni se habían dado del todo cuenta de esto. El pequeño fue el primero en notar aquello y ahora se había puesto mucho más rojo de lo usual, y la bravucona se puso igual que el al verlo de tal modo, y para finalizar los dos miraron al suelo algo timidos de como se habían visto.

Podían ser tan diferentes en tantos aspectos, y hasta extraño era el como esos dos podían llevarse y hablarse habiendo toda esa diferencia. Sus edades, sus personalidades y gustos, todo era diferente, todo menos la manera de ponerse en cuanto a ese nerviosismo y emoción, que les daba cuando se miraban.

Peridot fue la primera en levantar su cabeza para verlo, y lo encontró ahí mirando sus manos mientras las entrelazaba con peculiaridad que resultaba tierna ante sus ojos.

Sus ánimos se elevaron de nuevo y su determinación subió al máximo. Sintió de nuevo un cosquilleo en los labios, su corazón pálpito al máximo y esa sensación en el estomago subió al limite de intensidad.

"A la mierda" se dijo mientras miraba los labios de el.

-Bueno Peridot -hablo el pequeño levantando su cabeza pero todavía sin mirarla -Creo que ya es...

Paro abruptamente y sintió las suaves manos de la rubia tocando sus mejillas, haciendo que la viese a los ojos y luego la miro acercándosele. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sintió los labios de la rubia tocando los suyos.

Cuatro segundos los cuales parecieron eternos, fueron los que sus labios estuvieron juntos, pues el tiempo se pareció pararse por momentos. Y las sensaciones que Peridot experimento, eran otra cosa de otro mundo, recalcando ese confortable sentimiento de felicidad.

Peridot termino el beso después de esos cuatro segundos. Los dos se miraron de nuevo a sus ojos temblorosos y a sus caras a sonrojadas a más no poder. Eran mudos y se limitaban a compartir aquel silencio tan reconfortante para Peridot y ella aún podía escuchar el latir de su corazón.

La bravucona siguió mirando nerviosa a su pequeña ex víctima, a la cual le había quitado su dinero ya hacía meses. Y antes de que este último pusiera los pies de nuevo en la tierra. Peridot sin soltar a Steven de sus mejillas, con su mirada temblorosa y sus ojos brillosos bajo aquellos anteojos.

Se acercó a él para besarlo nuevamente, movió su cabeza separándose un poco del beso, para que luego volviera a buscar sus labios y unirse de nuevo en un beso.

Lo abrazo con fuerza y el pequeño seguía sorprendido de lo que pasaba. Y la rubia, sentía esas mariposas volar y volar en su estómago. Tan inocente sumergiéndose en ese contacto de labios, tan inexperta y tan feliz de eso.

Solo para que un momento dado sintiera como las manos de Steven comenzarán a apartarla, se hiciera para atrás y luego, acusa de todo esto, el beso se rompiera.

Peridot se separó al sentir todo esto, y tan sonrojada como nunca lo había estado en su vida, miro a la persona de la cual se había enamorado.

Steven la miró rojo como tómate y rápidamente rompió el contacto visual que tenía con ella, bajando su mirada a sus manos.

Peridot de repente se sintió temerosa, tal vez todo fue rápido para el. Ella puso su mano en la mejilla de Steven, pero al tocar su piel levemente, el pequeño alejo su rostro de la mano de la rubia.

-Steven.. -dijo ella con dificultad y voz tenue -Estás...

-Lo siento -soltó el pequeño interrumpiendola -Lo siento Peridot.

"¿Lo siento?"

Peridot no entendió. ¿Por qué "Lo siento"? ¿Por que en ese momento? ¿Por que lo decía?

-Lo siento mucho Peridot... -murmuró el mientras se alejaba un poco de ella aún sonrojado -Yo de verdad lo siento...

La rubia bajo la mirada y su sonrojo bajo de intensidad por completo y comenzaba a sentir algo extraño en su pecho.

-No lo sientas -dijo ella con voz casi silenciosa.

Se quedó en silencio un poco tiempo, tiempo en cuál asimilo todo lo que sucedía. Ya para cuando eso pasó, su rubor se había esfumado por completo.

Steven se preocupó al verla de tal modo, se acercó a ella y la abrazo, pero justo cuando la rodeó con sus brazos, ella lo empujó con fuerza, ocasionando que no se efectuará la accion antes mencionada y el pequeño cayera al suelo.

Ella se paró y Steven la miró sorprendido y ciertamente afectado.

-Peridot yo lo sie...

-¡Ya cállate! -gritó ella con ojos cristalizados -¡Cállate! ¡Deja de decir eso! Deja de sentirlo mocoso... -dijo mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro y comenzaba a limpiarse con sus brazos.

Al pequeño se le nubló la vista al verla. La quería mucho y ahora, al verla así, le destrozaba y el tenía entendido que era su culpa. El causó esto, el y nadie más para sus ojos. Debía arreglarlo.

-Peridot... -murmuró Steven con voz entrecortada -Ella...

-Cállate de una vez mocoso -dijo ella entre sollozos. Ahora no podía controlar su tono.

Steven comenzó a derramar lágrimas, y se levantó para ir con Peridot, pero ella lo rechazó. Se alejó de el y el pequeño comenzó a hablarle mientras escuchaba ese tono de tristeza en su voz. No quería escucharlo, solo la hacía ponerse más triste. Pero el seguía, el seguía hablándole. Ella volvió a gritarle y su voz ahora era difícil de controlar, no le faltaba mucho para que rompiera en llanto, por lo que optó alejarse. Alejarse de todo.

•••

Ella ahora se encontraba bajo un árbol. Se cubría su rostro y sus lágrimas seguían saliendo y no pareciera que tuvieran fin. Se sentía fatal, terriblemente triste.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado allá a decir verdad. Lo tomo como un rechazo simplemente. Era obvio para ella que al final de cuentas el no la quería como ella lo quería.

Había salido de esa casa con rapidez y lo último que escucho fue al pequeño llorando a la vez que pedía más disculpas y pronunciaba otro nombre que ni siquiera logro comprender. Tan feliz que se sentía y ahora tan triste que estaba.

Levantó un poco su rostro de sus brazos y miro unas cuantas hojas con el color del otoño en el pasto.

Sus lágrimas bajaron de intensidad por fin. Pero aún se veía triste.

Al estar mirando aquellas hojas, se le hizo nefasto la situación en la que estaba. Alguien tan fuerte como ella, alguien tan dura, alguien tan Peridot. Llorando bajo un árbol por un sentimiento tan débil como aquel.

Nunca en su vida lo hubiera creido.

Pero a pesar de todo lo acontecido. De los sonrojos, de las sonrisas, abrazos, de las lagrimas, de Steven llorando, de los besos y del rechazo de estos. Nada más le importaba y le entristecía en ese momento, que el saber que ya no sería lo mismo de nuevo con Steven.

Después de ese día todo había cambiado así ella lo viera por donde lo viera. Esa compañía que le ocasionaba tanta alegría y dicha, probablemente ya no estaría más con ella, o por lo menos, ya no volvería hacer lo mismo. ¿No es así?

"Lo siento"


	8. Está Bien (Final)

"Lo siento"

Había pasado cuatro días después de aquello. Peridot volvió a la escuela cuando las lágrimas parecieron desaparecer por fin y su tristeza era ahora más tenue y fácil de dominar.

Así que una vez llego a la escuela, al pasar por los pasillos y al llegar a su salón, todo pareció común y corriente. Ella no tenía amigos los cuales le preguntarán por su ausencia, solo conocidos que apenas la saludaron siquiera. Después de todo, seguía con esa fama de ser la bravucona temida y busca pleitos de la escuela . Exceptuando a Jasper claro.

Durante el receso, no hizo mucho, se quedó en el aula en su pupitre mirando la puerta en espera de alguien. Un pequeño tal vez, un chiquillo que lo sintiera a cada rato tal vez.

Ella puso sus brazos encima del pupitre, ocultó su rostro en ellos y sintió esa tristeza que la llevaba acosando varió tiempo ya.

Solo salió en el segundo receso, y con su mirada lo buscó. Pasó por esos largos pasillos y observó desde lo lejos la banca donde los dos pasaban tiempo. Estaba vacía y en los alrededores solo habían estudiantes platicando.

Al ver eso, simplemente dio media vuelta y murmuró una maldicion. Solo para que después volviera a su salón, no sin antes mirar de más por si veía a "alguien".

Se dijo a sí misma que no lo buscaba a el, pero era obvio que quería verlo a pesar de lo sucedido.

La escuela duro más de lo previsto, y durante todo ese transcurso, pensó que vendría el pequeño a disculparse, pero no fue así.

No lo vio en todo el día. ¿Habrá faltado acaso? ¿Le habrá afectado "eso"?

Seguía recordando los sollozos del pequeño y bajaba la mirada cuando parecía escucharlo de nuevo disculpándose. "Y todo por un estupido beso... " se dijo así misma molesta. "Un insignificante beso y ni siquiera estoy enamorada ni nada por el estilo... " se mintió para mantenerse, se autoengaño y toco sus labios involuntariamente mientras bajaba la cabeza y sentía nuevamente como esa tristeza la invadía y se le presentaba esas ganas de llorar de nuevo.

Pero no lloró. No lloraría por pequeñeces. Se había dicho que era estupido derramar lágrimas por algo tan simple.

Salió de la escuela por fin, bajo los escalones y observó a los alrededores, para que luego mirara algo en específico. Solo quedaban unas últimas hojas en los árboles que se encontraban al frente de la escuela, y justo a bajo de ellos. Una joven de cabellera teñida de azul parecía mirarla con desagrado y superioridad notable.

La expresión de la rubia fue de enfado al mirar a Lapis. Pero cuando Lapis desvió su mirada a otro lugar y cambió su expresión, se encontró confundida al mirarla mejor. De pies a cabeza.

Notó que traía dos mochilas y creía reconocer a la perfección una de ellas. No, no creía, sabía de quién era.

Dudas y preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, y tan pronto se formularon, la respuesta apareció al frente suyo. Acercándose a la famosa Lapis sonriéndole tan dulcemente.

Era una de esas sonrisas que hacían que su corazón se acelerará y sus mejillas se llenarán de rubor.

Ahora sin embargo, le causó un gran nudo en la garganta y la obligó a apartar la vista de los árboles. Y luego sin más, irse de la escuela por completo.

Había entendido todo por fin, era obvio para ella. Lapis y Steven, ¿quien se lo imaginaría? Ella claro.

Cuando se retiraba, logró escuchar su voz por un momento. La voz de Steven.

La llamo varias veces. Pero no quiso voltear.

Siguió caminando. Y logró escuchar como el comenzaba acercársele. No quiso acelerar el paso. ¿De que serviría?

-¡Peridot!

Ella ignoro su llamado, el pequeño la alcanzo y comenzó a caminar junto a la rubia, la cual se mostraba claramente disgustada y molesta.

-Peridot, espera... Espera por favor... -suplico Steven a la vez de que comenzaba a juntársele más -¿Te sientes mejor... ?

-Déjame. Tengo que ir a casa -respondió fría.

-Solo quiero saber si estás bien...

La bravucona a lento un poco su paso y volteo a verlo fingiendo bienestar.

-Si, estoy súper bien. Gracias -termino de decir eso y volvió a caminar normal.

El pequeño se detuvo y ahora se veía triste y más desalentado que nunca.

-Entonces, ya entiendo... Ya no quieres ser más mi amiga...

Se paró abruptamente al escuchar eso y se acercó al pequeño molesta.

-No, no quiero ser más tu amiga. ¡No quiero ser más tu amiga! ¡¿Debo clavar un maldito letrero en tu puerta que te lo diga?!

-No... Tu... Tu no pue-edes. No puedes... dejar de ser mi amiga... -dijo el pequeño con tristeza -Eso no es... Eso no es algo que las personas puedan decidir.

-¡Si! Si pueden. La gente discute y simplemente dejan de hablarse.

-Está bien pues, hagamos una cita o algo... Y... y así podremos conversar...

-¿Para qué? Solo me querrás para hacerte compañía, además irás con ella y yo me quedaría como tu amiga y eso me mataría... -en su voz podía notarse cierta tristeza -Eso me mataría Steven...

El pequeño se quedo mirándola, a cada segundo que pasaba, parecía todavia mas que pronto rompería a llorar.

-Solo eres un mocoso que lastima -espero una respuesta, pero el pequeño seguía callado observándola -Por eso no tienes amigos... Solo le haces daño a otras personas Steven...

-Eso no es verdad... Eso no es verdad en lo absoluto... Te... Lo mostraré -dijo mientras comenzaba a tallarse los ojos por las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus mejillas -Estás jugando conmigo o... o no lo sé... no entiendo...

La expresión de la rubia había cambiado. Ahora se sentía mal por Steven.

-Sería mejor que me fuera... Me iré de tu vida si eso quieres... -apenas pudo decir, aún seguía limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manos temblorosas.

Steven se quedó mirandola en silencio. Tuvo ciertas esperanzas de ella hablara al momento, pero cuando vio que no sería así, comenzó por irse, y Peridot lo miraba ahora afectada. No falta mucho para que acercará al pequeño al final.

-Espera, espera -puso su mano en el hombro de el y este comenzó a negar con la cabeza -Personame, por favor -toco delicadamente el rostro de Steven y se acercó aún más -No, no llores Steven. Deja de llorar por favor.

El pequeño la miro y ella le dedico una sonrisa. Steven sonrió un poco a la vez de que seguía limpiándose aún un par de lagrimas.

-Perdóname -dijo mientras comenzaba a abrazarlo con fuerza -Lo siento -agregó, solo para después le diera un beso en la mejilla y luego lágrimas se le presentarán.


	9. Lo siento OST

•Off You - The Breeders

•After the hours - The Velvet Underground

•I want you back - The Jackson 5

•Amor Completo - Mon Laferte

•Maybe - Janis Joplin

Canciones con las que escribí el fic. Díganme su opinión de la historia. ¿Qué les pareció?

Gracias por seguir la historia y comentar.


End file.
